Breathing Death
by Commander Sun
Summary: Satine tries to fight the demons that plauge her body and soul. Satine POV


Title: Breathing Death  
Author: Emily Anderson  
Rating: PG  
Movie: Moulin Rouge  
Brief Summery: Satine's deep pain, both emotional and physical.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters. They are not mine in the least and I am merely writing this for my own pleasure. Please, I am only 15 and I do not want to have to deal with being sued or anything..heh.  
Feedback: Sure! That's be wonderful, DarkNightCompanion@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
I intake a small breath of air, the pain overwhelms me for a moment and my head cocks backward. I try to fight it as best as I can, but my vision becomes slightly hazed. The blackness I am now feeling begins to tare at my soul. It hurts so much. I just want this all to end. No, I don't. I want to fight. I want to fight for Christian. I want to fight for his love I feel. My eyes slightly become focused, but hardly. It was a good sign, though. Knowing I was not slipping deeper into that abyss of nothingness. After a few moments I let my body slip to the floor. Letting my face come in contact with the cold, wooden boards of the floor. My cheeks feel burning hot against this cool surface that I lay upon. I feel as if I could set fire to the world with my heat I feel. Sweat slowly drips from my forehead and make small splashes on the ground. I leave my mark in this manor.  
My thoughts cross my mind. What time was it now? Christian. I needed to get to him. I could not leave him as I had that one night. He will feel as if I had betrayed him. I know I have not, but he does not think this. Let him, then. If he could not trust me, let him feel that deep and hated emotion of green, envious jealousy.  
Slowly I close my eyes, giving in slightly to this loose of energy. I just wanted sleep right now. I would get some later. Now I needed to get up. I push my body off of the ground with much force. It hurts so much inside to do this. My lungs feel as if they are going to burst, or something along that mannerism. I let out a few strained coughs as I get to my knees. My eyes slowly begin to focus more as I manage to my feet. I would change my clothing now. Something simpler.  
My feet softly tap on the ground as I walk over to change what I am wearing now. I get this dress of with much work and finally get into something else more comfortable, more suited for a visit with Christian. It is a soft, white material I wrap around my body loosely. Nothing fancy in the least, he did not require it. No, that is not the reason; he did not need it. It was not whether he required it or not, it was not about the clothing. It was about love. Slowly, this thought, lets a soft smile cross my lips, but not a jovial one, but a sad one. This love could ruin everything we have gotten since the Duke was foolishly convinced about the plot of the play. The plot is our life. Christian, the Duke, and my own, in a foolish game.  
I would speak with Christian about this, but no. He will merely remind me 'Come what may.' And will not allow me these unpleasant thoughts. He was right: 'Come what may.' A soft sigh escapes my lips, carrying the thought of 'Come what may.' with it.  
It seems like only moments pass as I leave from my place and arrive to his. It is like I never was gone from being by him. I clasp the handle of the door slowly and finally start to turn on it, but I feel something turning on the other side. Christian must be coming out. I feel the door begin to pull in my hand, but I do not let go of it, I am pulled with it. My body is still too weak in these moments. I let myself limply fall. Suddenly, I feel a pair of fairly strong arms grasping my body. I also hear a worried "Satine!" coming from his lips, with that familiar voice.  
After a few moments I look up to him and see that worried look in his eyes, in all his features. He cares so deeply about me, that is why I feel this love for him. "Christian," I softly whisper to him as I cling tightly. I know my time with him is running short as the days of the approaching play draw to their ends. Night heralds our sharing of passion, but the light does not deny us this love. It will be a love that will last on and on. It will not die even when one of us does.  
"Are... are you alright, Satine?" he asks me in such a worried tone. I cannot talk much from weakness, but I nod and manage to slightly hold myself up. He directs me over to his bed. Kissing my cheek tenderly. His burning lips even feel cool against my face. "Are you sure, Satine? You are so warm!" he exclaims rather worried now. I admire his emotion he has set forth to me. So much he draws from within. So much that is there.  
"I'll be fine," I respond to him slowly. He places his forehead against mine, trying to cool it. Trying to take the fever from my head. I smile faintly to him as my eyes drift shut. I need sleep right now and I know he will grant me this wish. I feel my consciousness slipping from my grasps, but I do not fight it. Now I sleep to its dark hold. Letting it take me as a prisoner because I know he will always be there to protect and save me from eternal darkness.  



End file.
